


Pride

by SHINeedance117



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeedance117/pseuds/SHINeedance117
Summary: Jin doesn't want to give himself up. He doesn't want to loose his pride





	1. Chapter 1

It's bottom jin because in my eyes he's not a top


	2. Breakeven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS GET STARTED

A-ahh Jin moaned out as jungkook kept sucking on his neck and playing with his nipples.

The dorm was empty except for the two so Jin thought it would be a good idea to sit on the couch, watch a movie, and snuggle with his boyfriend.

What he didn't expect was for jungkook to set him on his lap be only ten minutes into the movie and having the younger marking him from behind then throwing his shirt across the room to play with his sensitive buds.

"J-J-Jungkookie l-lets stop" Jin said trying to move away from away from the other.

"Why hyung does it not feel good" the younger whispered in his ear with a husky voice while keeping his hold on his boyfriend tight.

Jin swore he could have came right there just hearing the sound of jungkooks voice made him feel pleasure. But Jin almost forgot what position he was in and he refused to let this happen.

"No jungkook please stop" jins voice was weak but how could it not be when it when deep down he really enjoyed what was happening.

But jungkook ignored his hyung plea and let his hand travel down from Jins nipples to the bulge forming in his boyfriends sweat pants. He then started palming his Jin watching his boyfriend reaction.

Once the youngers hand was on his groin jin pretty much stopped his little fight. "A-ahh" it feels really good Jin thought 

"You look so good like this hyung,moaning from the pleasure I'm giving you" jungkook said with a smirk

He may not have been able to see his boyfriend smirk but those words enough made Jin come back to reality. He quickly tore his body with all the strength he had left out of jungkooks arms.

He stubbled a little bit and took a few seconds to recuperate. Once he turned around he was able to see jungkooks face.

The said boy showed no emotion and just looked at Jin. At what was about two minutes wich felt like an eternity to Jin the younger got up.

Walked passed Jin but only to grab his hyungs shirt. Walking back he stood in front of the eldest. Jin noticed that jungkook has gotten taller.

Jungkook took the shirt and was about to put it over jins head. But Jin snatched it...maybe a little to quickly.

There was a little pause "I-I can put it on by myself" Jin said,he hated himself for stuttering.

They stared at each other again jin was scares to break eye contact so he kept looking at the younger

Finally Jungkook broke the silence "I didnt grab it to much and you werent that hard to begin with so that bulge will go down in a few minutes...dont touch yourself" he said with a stotic face but his voice was commanding.

Jungkook turned around and walked twoards his room he turned back to look at Jin who was busy putting his shirt back on all flustered. 

Jungkook chuckled bitterly with that he opened the door and slammed it. Jin jumped a little bit then looked at the ground. He didn't mean to make jungkook mad.

But he didn't blame him for being angry either this has been going on for half a year and they've been dating for a year. Jin knows he shouldn't toture kookie like this but what is he suppose to do give himself to the other man. NO WAY Jin thought I still have my pride and it will not be taken that easily.

As if on cue to break him out of his thoughts the front door opened and in came the members. "Hey guys how was carnival" Jin asked with a small smile 

It was fun hyung we ate a lot of junk food and hoseok won tae and jiminnie a bunch of stuffed animals". Namjoon said with a smile

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun" Jin said only this time the smile wasn't there. Jin thought about how much better it would have been if he and jungkook would have went to the carnival.

Then his boyfriend wouldn't be angry and probable would have won a bunch of stuffed animals knowing his competitive spirit.

"Hyung is something wrong,were is jungkook" yoongi asked seeing as jins face change 

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine and he's in his room" Jin answered back as he looked at the door that led to the maknaes room.

Getting the hint. Taehyung and jimin went into jungkooks room and closed the door behind them. Jins eyes never left the door.

Namjoon, yoongi, and heseok all eyed jin. "Alright hyung whats going on this time how did you make jungkook mad.

Jin finally looked at his friends " I need to tell you guys something but promise me you wont be angry or laugh at me. They all looked at each other for a second then nodded. "Ok good now lets go in my room i dont want jungkook to hear this.

Once inside the room jin shut the door the three other guys sat on the bed waiting for the oldest to talk. Jin took a deep breath then started.

"You know how me and jungkook have been dating for a year right. They all nodded. "And you know we still havent made love right" jin asked while starting to blush. They all nodded again but this time while trying to hold in there laughter. 

"Well for about half of the year ive been pushing kookie away" 

"Why hyung your head over heels for the kid why wont you let him fuck you" yoongi said with a straight face wich made heseok and namjoon bust out laughing.

"Guys its not funny if jungkook does me then its all over i loose every ounce of pride i have left".

"Hyung what are you talking about loosing your pride" namjoon asked seriously

"Ugh you guys wouldnt understand your not dating somome five years younger than you" jin said a little aggravated

"Yah Kim Seokjin i thought you finally got passed the age diffrence thing with jungkook" namjoon said raising his voice a little

"Yeah hyung your still on that i thought you been got over that" yoongi said with his faced scrunched up

"Of course im over that" jin said this time he was really was annoyed with what the others said.

He then started to picture jungkook in his head and that annoyed face was replaced with a loving one

"Hey have you guys seen jungkook lately" he asked hanging his head low. This caught his band members attention. "Hes taller than me and his shoulders are almost as wide as mine".

"His voice well namjoon his voice is becoming as deep as yours and when he sings...my god his singing is even better then what is was last year".

"But his tone has changed too he dosnt speak to me with a small voice anymore oh no it has authority behind it and there are times were im scared of it". Jin said while making hand motions

"Then his muscles, damn his muscles". "I just wish he would stop hanging out with jimin and taehyung at the gym so much, because his muscles have improved so much that even jimin said hes becoming competition".

"Yet thats not all his instinct is really something,he knows exactly what im going to say or if im out he knows ecaxtly where i am without me even telling him". Jin caught his breath from all his rambling and paused for a while. He spoke again this time his voice is quiter.

"But the thing that changed the most is kookies face." He used to have such a childlike face but now his eyes are dark and when i look in them i see his possesiveness, his jawline is sharp as can be, and those cheek bones dont look like a baby boys but there now strong to fit a manly face".

"B-But worst of all its his s-smile". Jin didn't know why he started stuttering but he did.

"He dosent have one anymore all thats there is a killer smirk amd whenever i see it my heart beats really fast.

Jin stayed silent for a long time. Then after a while then he lifted up his head, looking at his friends faces studying them, he decided to continue. " Jeon Jungkook means the world to me and I will admit im head over heels for him i have been for two years now.

"But Jungkook is diffrent i loved the him last year but the him this year i seem to love even more". Yet the him this year scares me. "Because this Jeon Jungkook is sure of everything, dosent hesitate, and probably wont need me in the future".

So i refuse to give myself and my everything to someone so perfect,to someone whos capable of so much, to someone who goes by the name Jeon Jungkook. I only have a little bit of pride left and it WONT be taken. "By the same man who already has the rest of it"

By then seokjin had tears running down his face and didnt take all but a split second for him to breakdowm crying. He was about to fall to his knees but namjoon caught him in time. He carried him to the bed and tucked him the covers." we dont have a sceduahl all this week so rest up hyung".

Jin calmed down a little bit and was about to fall asleep until he decide to say one more thing.

"I know im dumb and stupid for doing this but Jungkooks heart is strong and mine is fragil he would be okay if i broke up with him". "But if its the other way around my heart wont breakeven".

Then just like that jin was out like a light.

The three boys started to exit jins room with heseok being the last to exit. Before shutting the door he whispered "Hyung kookie may have gotten older and may have more control over his emotions, but your his weakness, you break up with him then its his heart heart that wont breakeven".

He shut the door then joined his other two friends on the couch.

"So what do we do now"? Yoongi asked puzzled

"We have to tell jungkook what jin said" Namjoon replied

"But wouldnt that make jungkook mad"? "i mean we all know how jungkook feels about jin and if he finds out jin wont make love to him just because of pride hell be furious".

"Well may be thats what jin needs a good scare so that he'll admit to everything" Namjoon said

"I dont get it". said yoongi

"Yeah me neither". Said hoseok

"Just follow me". Namjoon said heading to jungkooks room


	3. Jungkooks Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's go

Once the door was closed jungkook sighed and walked over to his bed. Laying down he thought about his situation.

Of course he was angry at Jin for pushing him away. I mean it's like the 50th time and Jin honestly believes that jungkook thinks it's because he's nervous.

No what I really can't believe is hyung thinks I would actually fall for that " I'm just nervous kookie" bullshit jungkook thought to himself.

All of a sudden the bedroom door opened. Jungkook didnt need to turn his head to see who ot was. As soon as he herd the door close he spoke. "Did you guys bring me anh food back".

Two bodys flopped on each side of Jungkook on the bed. One of them throwing a bag of blue cotton candy on the youngest.

" Thanks jimin "Jungkook said with a small smile.The said boy just nodded. The room was silent except for the occasional russle of the cotton candy bag as Jungkook broke the sugary cloud and ate it.

Taehyung spoke up. "I see you didnt make it anywhere with jin hyung tonight". Jungkook just laughed. "When do I ever make it anywhere with jin.

It was then jimins turn to speak." hes still your hyung you know"

"Whatever" was the only reply he had gotten back.

"Seriously jungkook you get so angry when this happens, yes I understand that getting pushed away can hurt but you should still need to respect jin hyung.

"Look jiminnie i respect jin a lot but right now i really dont want to hear that respect year elder shit". Jungkook was now sitting up finishing the rest of his treat.

"All im saying is your mad over nothing, jin hyung hyung has told you countless of times that hes not ready to do it with you cause hes scared". Why cant you just listen and not keep forcing him"?

Jungkook turned around to look at the boy lying down."First off I have never forced jin into doing something he doesn't want to do"."And second jin isnt scared at all".

"How do you know that" Tahyung asked.

"Because i know jin and when hes scared he has fear written all across his face and when ever he pushes me off he has a look that i cant name"."But its never a look of frieght, its almost like hes proud of himself that he pushes me off".

Jungkook layed back down on the bed while holding a now empty bag of wich was filled with cotton candy."I dont get it what part of me dosent jin like for him not to want to make love to me". His voiced had annoyance in it

Jimin decided to joke around. "Maybe its not you yourself kookie maybe its the age diffrence"."You know jin gets emberassed dating a baby like you" he started laughing. Taehyung watched jimin and chuckled a bit. Not because what jimin said was funny but because jimin was going to experience jungkook range in 3...2...1...

Jungkook jumped up and straddled jimin while sitting on his hips. He was grabbing jimin by the colar and shaking him visiciously."Thats not fucking funny do you know how long it took me to get hyung to admit his feelings for me or how long it took me to persuade him that its okay to date someone five years younger than him"." I will not relive that horrible time" jungkook screamed out.

Taehyung finally decided it was time to stop this mess. Since Jungkook got to let his anger out and jimin knows not to mess with jungkook about jin again (even though taehyung knows he still will). He gently grabbed jungkook by the wrist pulling him of the shorter male. Once the weight was lifted off of him jimin sat up and rubbed his kneck.

"It was only a joke kookie jesus you didnt have to get so violent". Jungkook didnt say anything

"Jimin you knew better than to mess around like that with jungkook ,you deserve it and you know it". Taehyung said

"Your right tae sorry kookie" jimin apologized while laying back down

"No im sorry i got a little carried away and you know i have a bad temper" Jungkook said back." Its just i dont see whats wrong with me.

I care for jin hyung so much, i give him so much love amd affection, amd i rarely make him angry". Sighing for the second time today Jungkook layed back betwee. His friends agin.

"Jin is so cute when hes cooking and when hes playing pokemon"."Hes so focused and when hes focused his nose scrunches up its so adorable."His singing voice...i swear is a voice of a thousand angels,no matter how many times he diagrees with me i believe its the truth"."And hyungs body is so perfect his skin is milky and smooth his stomach dosent have a lot of muscle but it suits him perfectly. 

His nipples are perky and pink and that ass ive only seen it couple times but its perky round and when he let me feel it it was squishy" Jungkook said with a smirk then a few seconds later he thought about it. "Which you guys shouldnt really know about cause if you did id kill you in a heart beat" he said his voice going from dreamy to possesive real quick. 

"Anyway back jin hyung hes just the most amazing person ive ever met". "Oh i forgot fo tell you what i like most about him"."Its his smile ita alway genuine and real. I feel like no matter what happens or how upset i am all he has to do is smile and my whole day no scratch that my whole world is turned upside down for the better."I love him and i want to give him my everything".

Taehyun turned to look at his best friend who was looking up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face. Truth be told taehyung knew the real reasom jin didnt want to have sex with his best friend. Jin told him a long time ago only because taehyung constantly asked him for his best friends sake.

But once finding out jin begged him not to tell. So taehyung didnt tell anyone not even jimin but he just wished there was a way to release the truth to get junkook to tell all this puppy love shit to jin to his face. Then Jin wouldnt feel so insecure and blame pride as the reason to shield himself from kookie.

"Hey kook" Taehyung said "hmm" jungkook replied finally peeling his eyes of the ceiling to look at his best friend "what is it". "Sometimes are loved ones need to hear all the good things we say about them you know face to face".

Jungkook stared at taehyung for a little while. "Tae what kind of alien bullshit are you talking about now." jungkook asked. Taehyung heres jimin giggling on the other side of the bed.

"Thats it Taehyung thougnt im going to have to spill the truth sorry jin hyung". "Kookie jin hyung isnt scared to make love to you so you were right about that the real reason is bacuse hes ins-

"BAM" the door slammed open cutting taehyung off. In walked namjoom, hoseok, and yoongi.

"Kookie we know the reason why jin wont bang you". Namjoon said.

"What hyung forreal tell me". Jungkook said getting up from of the bed and rushing over to namjoon. Forgetting everything Taehyung trief telling him

"He says its because of his pride" namjoon amsweres cooly.

"Wait what ,what do you mean by pride hyung". Hearing that question namjoom smirked

Hoseok and yoongi finally understood the plan namjoon was going to use jungkooks rage to make jin say the truth and nothing makes jungkook more angry then when seokjin thinks of him as a kid.

"He said that he has to much pride to give it up to you. His virginity he means, he said that it would really damage his pride if he gave it to a kid who is five years younger than him. I mean i did comment you were twenty now and considered a man but he just laughed at me and said your just a baby who isnt ready for that kind of stuff. Stuff like making love is to complexed for you because your just a KID.

Taehyung didnt know why namjoon hyung was provoking jungkook cause everyone knows jungkooks rage is dangerous. And namjoon just hit a soft spot.

"He said that"?jungkook asked.

"Yep and if you dont believe me ask heseok and yoongi they were there the whole time".

Hearing that jungkook looked at both his hyungs each one nodded there head in agreement in what namjoon just said.

Jungkook started shaking, his nose started to flare up, and his his fist tighted. He looked directly into namjoons eyed. "Hyung do you think you and everyone else can leave the dorm for tonight" his voice was dark and husky.

Sure kookie namjoon said opening the door ushering everyone out. The last thing Taehyung saw was Jungkook opening Jungkook opening his desk drawer and the last the he herd was namjoon say "Go easy on him" before the door was shut and they were heading out the dorm room back intothe chill night.

"I really hope namjoon hyungs words got to jungkook or else jin is in for a rude awakening" Tae thought to himself. But in the back of his mind he knew jungkook didnt hear there hyung because he was to consumed with rage.


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go

BOOM the door slammed open. Making jin rise from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes he looked to see who the intruder was. "kook...whats wrong"he asked. The said boy didnt utter a word, " jin quickly got on off the bed walking twoard the younger. " Jungkook are you okay" jin was worried jungkook had a glare on his it was quickly pushed away. Jungkook ggrabbed jins forearms and pushed him up against the wall. The impact wasnt very gentle considering the loud THUD noise that came when Jins back and tge wall collided. " WTF JUNGKOOK that hurt" jin was silenced when jungkook smashed their lips together.

It was a messy and brusing kiss. Jungkook maxe sure to keep his body tightly against his hyungs for the elder put up a big fight. Kook tried pushimg his tounge into the others mouth. But jin was having none of that and continued to struggle. Seeimg as he was getting no where jungkook bote down on jins lip making the older open his mouth amd given jungkook open acess to the warm cavern.

The kiss had gotten even more heated jin started to moan enjoying the magic his boyfriend was working in his mouth. Yet it also didnt take long for him to realise were this was going and used all his energy tp pusk jungkook off. The boy didnt go far really all he did was detache there lips.

"YAH Jeon Jungkook what has gotten into you" jin asked while trying to catch his breath since he didnt really get a chance to breath during their little make put session. Jungkook pressed his body up against jins amd looked him dead in the eyes. "Hyung are you embarrassed to be with me." I get that im young but dont i meam somthing to you dont WE mean somthing to you".

Jin knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later amd he knew jungkook would want him to be honest andamd admit everything he was hiding from the younger. Jin knew jungkook was ready but he wasnt. So what he replied was somthing he shouldnt have said a Jin knew he should have listened to the tiny voice in the back off his head that said dont say it.

"Kookie this kind of conversation is irrelevant between us. We arent even that deep in our relationship to be even about this kind of stuff". Yes jin did say that he said all of that even though they were lies. But whats worse was he said all that with a smike upon his face. After that was said jin thought the little encounter had been over so he tried to move out of jungkooks trap.

Although the other didnt budge, he simply looked at his boyfriend with fire coming out of his eyes. Next thing jin knew he was being thrown on the bed, jungkook pulled out an item from his back pocket. The same item that he grabbed from his room before he entered jins... a pair of handcuffs. He made sure jins hands were tightly secured and cuffed around the bed fram.

Before he smashed their lips together for a second time. He started to leave butterfly kissed across jins face. "Jungkook" jin said sternly. He was ignored as the boy went to his neck and started sucking and biting "Stop" jin commanded his tone was wavered a little. But again he was not answered but instead got his thin t-shirt ripped in half. Jins eyes got big he was nervouse amd jungkook was acting like a whole new person.

He had no nore time to think as the younger started playing with his nipples, jin moaned a little. His back arched a little since his body was sensitive and easily aroused. Jungkook started to kiss down his abdomen, and jin gotnso caught up in the pleasure tgat he almost didnt feel junkook unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants.

Jin panicked "JUNGKOOK STOP" ...and he did,he finally came to his senses. This isnt the jungkook jin knew becuase the jungkook he knew wouldnt rush into things like this. Jin teared up a little "what the fuck are you crying for"! Jungkook yelled in his face. This made jin flinch " If anything i should be the one shedding tears. Im the one that has to put up with the fact that his boyfriend is emberassed to be with him.

Im the one that has to deal with the lying and secrets and you got the nerve to fucking cry"! By then jin was full on crying and jungkook had a few tears falling from us face. They sat in silence for a few minuted until jungkook reached into jis back pocket and got the key out. He unlocked jin then got up off the bed and stood with his back facing him.

" Kim Seokjin i cant do this anymore". That was all he said before he started walking twoards the door. " Jeon Jungkook dont take another step" jin said his voice was barley above a whisper but jungkook herd him and jin knew he he herd him. But nevertheless he kept walking. "Jeon Jungkook dont you dare leave me"! Jin started shouting because his boyfriend hand was on the door knob. "Please dont go, you see this is exaclty what i didnt want to happen.

I know you were bound to leave me but not yet not this early" jin cried even harder now. This made jungkook turn around " what did you just say" he asked walking back to the bed standing infront of jin. Thinking its now or never jin took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing jungkook hand pulling him to sit on the bed. Jin stood up so they were changing positions, this way jin was facing jungkook he made sure to look hi. In the eye.

"Kookie our age has nothing to do with the way ive been acting. Your very mature, smart, handsome and many aother things. But that was the problem your pretty much perfect and your in the prime of your youth. You shouldn't be wasting it on some guy who you could be bored of the next few years. You need to experience new, different, and exciting things.

You have to meet new people and get out there, and i gusse that everytime we got intimate i let that play in my brain. So i pushed you away so that i wouldnt feel as bad when you left me. But i realised now that i was being selfish and was hurting you and our relationship. Jungkook im really sorry".Jungkooks face was unreadable and this made jin scared. After a while the younger sighed then he grabbed jin by the arm and placed the boy on his lap.

"First of all i don't know what had you think i would leave you and besides i can learn and travel the world with you next to me. Your the one i care about and want to be with forever and sure, ill admit i get bored with things easily but i can never get bored with you because seokjin your my everything....I love you". With that jungkook kissed jin sweetly and slowly, both of them savoring the moment.

But then jin abruptly stoody up. " what wrong" jungkook asked facing him again. A blush creeped over tgthee elders face this made jungkook raise an eyebrow. Jin breathed in and breathed out. He grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, then he slid his jeans off. Jungkook stared at him intensively he wasnt doing what he thought he was doing right? The kim seokjin was stripping in front of him!

Jin grabbed them hem of his boxers and pulled them all the way off leaving him in his birthday suite.Jin sat back in jungkooks lap.

" take and make love to me Jeon Jungkook"

 

 

The next chapter will contain poorly written smut


	5. Taming the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING TO AN END

Looking up at the naked man in his lap Jungkook just stared at him . "What you don't want to do it" Jin asked teasingly. The younger eyes slowly gazed over the elders body. Jin huffed "Seriously kookie are we going to do it or not". When Jungkooks eyes came back to his own. Jin felt a shiver go through his body. His boyfriends hazel eyes were turning dark, like they were getting clouded.

 

Jungkook smirked and threw Jin down on the bed. Hovering over him he said "look baby if I do this I won't be able to stop". "Who said I was stoping you" Jin asked. Jungkook growled and started taking of his shirt. He undid his belt and took of his pants. Leaving him only in his boxers.

 

Jungkook hovered back over his boyfriend and Jin couldn't lie and say he wasn't turned on. He new the younger was sexy no matter what he did. But a shirtless sex-deprevied Jungkook had to be the sexiest thing Jin has seen. He started tracing the youngers chest , then his abs, all to the hem of the maroon boxers.

 

He was about to tug down until a hand stopped him,halting his movement. Jin looked up at Jungkook curious on why the sudden pause. "Seokjin" Jungkook called out. Hearing that jin got nervous. When Jungkook calls him by his real name. That means something serious and that's not how jin wanted the mood to turn.

 

Jungkook took his hand and kissed it." Are you sure you want to do this, because if your not it's fine I waited this long I can wait so more".

In that moment Jin knew how sincere and honest Jungkook was, it was written all over his face. 

 

"Jungkook I love you and only you. So I want to take all of me". A small blush started to form on the elders face. The younger smiled before pushing both Jin's hands over his head. Kissing him deeply he explored the others mouth as if he was searching for treasure. Finally he pulled away to let him and Jin breath. But just one look at the elder and Jungkook was smitten and started biting and sucking on the plump lips. 

 

Smiling in satisfaction at the now red and swollen lips. Jungkook took of his boxers and out sprang his not so small junior. Jin sat up a bit to watch the younger but the minute he saw Jungkook package he laid right back down. You see jin saw his boyfriends dick when it wasn't hard and when it was semi-hard therefore he knew it was big.

 

But it never occurred to Jin that there would come a day he would see the younger with a full hard on. The only thing in his brain at That moment was "good god how was something so big going to fit in his virgin hole". Seeing the look of concern of the elders face Jungkook was able to take a good guess about what it was over.

 

Opening Jin legs he started placing soft kisses of his thighs. " Don't worry I won't do anything you want like". Jin whimpered softly as Jungkook started to slightly bite and suck his thighs. Leaving small hickies on the smooth skin. Moving back up Jungkook started to play with Jin's nipples. 

 

He smiled as he messaged the buds with his thumbs. Jin was letting out faint moans and needles to say that was music to Jungkooks ears. Since Jin was never really touched even by Jungkook himself everything he did made jin sensitive. So when the younger uses his tung to swirl the buds Jin's body stared to shudder.

 

When he finally pullled away from Jin's body jungkook inspected him. Puffy lips, swollen nipples, hickies marked all around, and Jin looked wrecked from just that treatment. Oh yeah Jungkook was definitely happy that Jin was his. He wouldn't want anyone else seeing this masterpiece but him.

 

Jungkook grabbed his jeans and got lube from his back pocket. "No" he heard Jin's voice. "Jinnie we have to use the lube or else it will hurt. Besides I got it in strawberry flavor, you love strawberry flavored things babe". Jungkook tries reasoning with his boyfriend. But Jin only shook his head."If were going to do this we're going to do this right". Jungkook was about to object but then Jin took his hand and stuck three of his fingers in his mouth.

 

Jin sucked the fingers as if they were a lollipop and the way he was looking at Jungkook with those big dark brown eyes. Making him look like the most innocent person the younger has ever met. Jungkook could literally feel his cock twitch as he watched him. " F-Fuck jinnie you look so damn wreck-able". "So then why don't you stick them in me". Jin answered when he felt like the fingers were coated enough.

 

Wasting no time Jungkook opened Jin legs yet again. Only this time he he swirled a finger around the pink hole. Slowly pushing it in Jungkook checked on Jin's face but his eyes were closed but he didn't have any look of discomfort on him. So he added the second one and it was when he got to the third finger. Jungkook realized he was going to have to relax the elder. He then massaged Jin's thighs telling him "just let me work you out". 

 

It had been a couple of minutes until Jungkook heard Jin's voice."Kookie oh a-ah that s-spot ohhh feels weird". But of course Jungkook figuring out where his hyungs spot was he continued to abuse it. Making Jin grind down on the fingers. The elder breath started shorting and Jungkook knew he was close so he pulled out. "W-why did you stop" was all seokjin could ask in a whiny voice.

 

"Cause I wanna make you come from this" Jungkook said as he stroked himself a couple times. He honestly didn't need to do that considering how hard he got from watching jin ride his fingers. Alining his dick with Jins hole started to push in. Right away Jin's face scrunched in pain. Jungkook was also having a hard time because Jin was already tight but the fact that the blonde was tensing up on him didn't make it any better.

 

"Alright love" he said kissing Jin's cheek. "I know it hurts but you gotta unwind some your crushing my manhood". "Sorry" was all the elder could mutter out as he held on too his boyfriends toned biceps. Jungkook kept pushing until he was fully seated inside of Jin.

 

After a while Jungkook felt the blonde move his hips a little so he took it as the cue to start thrusting. He started of small letting the elder get use to be so full. "Kookie it's okay you can faster". But Jungkook didn't listen and went at a steady pace, not ready to let his boyfriend feel what he can really do just yet. "F-fuck baby it's alright you c-can ah ah g-go faster". But still the pace did not quicken in any way. 

 

"DAMMIT JUNGKOOK GO HARDER I CANT TAKE IT". The thrusting stopped and Jungkook just stared at him with a shocked face before smirking. "When you can't walk tomorrow don't say I didn't work you". With that Jungkook took of he lifted Jin hips up and bit and thruster with no mercy. "OH SHIT" was all that could come out of Jin.

 

He loved the feeling of being full filled by his boyfriend, he loved the way Jungkook opened his legs to go deeper, he loved the way he was hitting his g-spot dead on with no miss, but most of all he loved the way that his first time was with Jungkook THE jeon Jungkook.

 

Jungkook stared into Jin's eyes and so the love pouring out of them. This only made the younger go faster and harder. By this time Jin was a wreck. He was clawing at Jungkooks back maoaning and shaking under him.

"Kookie I'm close" Jin voiced out. He was about to grabbed his cock until Jungkook grabbed both his hands intertwining them with his. 

 

"W-wait what are you doing, let ohhh fuck go". "Nah baby you can cum from just my dick, so let me see you do it". Jin honestly couldn't take it. The fact that Jungkooks angle and animalistic speed didn't waiver for a second and that his whole everything was on view for the younger to see. He doesn't know why he let his insecurities get the best of him, but he wouldn't worry about that right now. His only focus was the handsome man in front of him.

 

"Kookie I'm so so close" Jin said. "I know baby lets cum together" the younger grunted out 

Jin looked up. Seeing Jungkook sweaty body, tensed muscles and smiling face he couldn't help but go over the edge". "JUNGKOOK I FUCKING LOVE YOU" he screamed out as he came.

 

As for Jungkook the minute Jin's body tenses from his organsm. He squeezed down on him making the younger cum deep and long inside his boyfriend. Jungkook collapsed on Jin's shoulder trying to catch his breath. Once he sat back up he saw that Jin had passed out. Cleaning them up Jungkook smiled at how precious the elder looked. He gave him a quick kiss before pulling the covers over them and whispered "I love you seokjin"

 

The next morning the members came back and from the bright smiles on jinkooks face. The members could tell what they did last night. That and the fact that Jin couldn't walk so Jungkook had to carry him everywhere.

 

Taehyung, jimin, and Jungkook were in the kitchen making breakfast. While Jin, namjoon, hobi and yoongi were in the living room watch tv.

 

For a moment everything was good until the eldest of the group heard a thud followed but Jungkooks loud shit "SHIT" they all turned there attention to the kitchen waiting for something else to happen but all that came next was loud laughter from jimin and Taehyung.

 

A shirtless Jungkook came walking into the living room followed by his laughing band mates. "Tae pushed jimminie and then he dropped the orange juice making it spill on my shirt". The nodded in understandment but were still confused on how the situation was so funny to the others. Until Jungkook turned his back to everyone to go put his shirt in the washer.

 

That's when jimin and tae laughed even harder but were now joined by hobi and yoongi. Jin could only put his face in his hands and groan. Namjoon smirked "hey Jungkook" the said boy walked back into the living room once putting his shirt in the washer. He gave a nod in his hyungs direction. "I guess you tamed a beast last night huh". Jungkook returned the smirk and glanced behind him. Knowing he can't see his back but he knew the scratches from his and Jin's session last night were there. 

 

"Yeah I guess I finally did tame the beast and now I got the warrior marks to prove it"he said winking at Jin as the elder looked at him. Jin smiled despite his embarrassment. He didn't regret what he and Jungkook had done becauunger. And no pride or insecurity would change that.


End file.
